


Непросто

by Meloly



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Тео — несмышленый дурилка.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 13





	Непросто

Любить Бориса было непросто.

За всю жизнь я видел, как любили друг друга разные люди – отец и Ксандра, мистер и миссис Барбур, Пиппа и Эверетт, даже, и тут то место, где я морщусь, Китси и Том, – но такой любви, как у меня и Бориса, не встречал никогда.

Она была… я бы сказал, замысловатой. Неоднозначной. Ни на что не похожей. Иногда, казалось, не любовью вообще, когда после очередных нескольких недель отсутствия, – о котором, естественно, никто заранее не предупреждал, – Борис вваливался в мою квартиру совершенно пьяный и засыпал прямо в коридоре, не стащив пальто. Из его карманов при этом выскальзывали свёрнутые в трубку купюры разных валют, монетки, порванные билеты и гостиничные или ресторанные чеки.

На следующий день я никогда не спрашивал, где он пропадал и чем занимался. Прекрасно знал, что не скажет, а если и скажет, то обязательно соврёт. «Лучше пей чай, Тео, malchik moy, и не забивай свою прекрасную голову моими похождениями», – вот что он говорил в таких случаях чаще всего и улыбался при этом, как истый чёрт.

И я злился.

Вскочив, я хватал его за воротник рубашки, притягивал к себе и грубо целовал, не обращая внимания на перекошенные из-за столкновения очки. Я толкал его на диван, садился сверху и целовал дальше, жадно расстёгивая на нём ремень, как будто у нас оставалось совсем мало времени и возможности. Сперва Борис всегда отвечал мне – нагло сжимал задницу, шумно дышал, хрипло смеялся в поцелуи, но потом лишь стонал, когда я, стиснув руки на его горле, резко насаживался на его член. В этом наказании, очень специфическом, давно найденном, я не позволял ему двигаться самостоятельно: сам полностью контролировал темп, сам ласкал себя и, стоило только Борису пошевелиться, сжимал пальцы чуточку сильнее, заставляя его замереть, отчего только ещё сильнее возбуждались мы оба.

Возможно, в те секунды какая-то часть меня действительно хотела его убить, задушить, чтобы он больше никогда не оставлял меня одного, чтобы не заставлял целыми днями в ужасе гадать, в какой части страны или мира он находится, жив он вообще или нет.

В те секунды это казалось освобождающим выходом, единственным правильным решением, а потом я смотрел на Бориса – подо мной, с приоткрытым зацелованным ртом, с бисеринками пота на висках, с тёмным, чёрным почти взглядом, полным жажды моего тела и моих чувств, – и стонал громче, умирал почти от накатывающей, как цунами, любви к нему. Она начинала жечь меня изнутри, разгоралась сильнее и сильнее с каждым толчком, растекалась по венам, пока я не опускал руки и не позволял Борису наконец-то обхватить меня за талию, повалить спиной на диван и буквально затрахать до полупотери сознания.

«Тео... Тео, lyublyu tebya, дурилка ты nesmyshleny… Люблю, gospodi», – шептал он мне в шею, улыбался, целовал в глаза, щёки, переносицу, и я понимал – в очередной, десятый, тысячный раз – что никогда, ни при каких условиях не смогу его отпустить. Никогда не смогу пережить, если он не вернётся, покинет меня в смерти или изгнании, и неважно, что его любовь не была похожей ни на одну из тех, что я видел.

Она, так или иначе, была любовью, и я готов был отдаться ей без остатка.


End file.
